


10 Categories: Raymond and Kevin

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [33]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Raymond Holt
Series: 10 Categories [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 18





	10 Categories: Raymond and Kevin

**AU**

“Kevin Cozner, you have the right to remain silent,” Detective Holt says. “Anything you say...”

**First Time**

Years ago, seeing Kevin standing in front Gertie was when the realisation of love came.

**Adventure**

Shopping with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend is always an adventure for Marty.

**Smut**

“Officer Diaz inappropriately opined a lack of sexual congress was in part fuelling our disagreement.”

**Fluff**

“Now that gay marriage-” Raymond starts.

“Yes. I’d love to marry you.”

**Angst**

Raymond was stabbed and didn’t tell him.

He’s not sure how to handle this.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“Unfortunately, I don’t think our parents will ever change,” Marty says. “I’m sorry, Kev.”

**Humor**

They find Amy again hiding in their bathroom.

“This is all Jake’s fault,” she announces.

**Romance**

“Let’s have a proper wedding,” Kevin suggests.

“Okay,” Raymond agrees. “I’d love that.”

**UST**

Detective Holt is a source. No matter how funny and handsome-

Ethics must be maintained.


End file.
